The present invention is directed toward 2-amino-6-phenyl-4H-pyrano-4-ones which are pharmacologically active compounds. They have been shown to be inhibitors of cell proliferation in fibroblasts and therefore may be useful for the treatment or prevention of atherosclerosis as well as proliferative diseases. The compounds of the subject invention are further useful in the prevention or treatment of thrombotic diseases as they have been shown to inhibit ADP-induced platelet aggregation.
Atherosclerosis in mammals is a disease characterized by the deposition of atherosclerotic plaque on arterial walls. While atherosclerosis exhibits many varied forms and consequences, typical consequences of atherosclerotic diseases include angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stroke and transient cerebral ischemic attacks. Other forms of atherosclerotic diseases include certain peripheral vascular diseases and other ischemias (e.g., bowel and renal).
Medical science now recognizes that certain forms of atherosclerosis may be preventable or reversible. Agents capable of preventing or reversing atherosclerosis are characterized as exhibiting antiatherosclerotic activity. Since serum lipids have a recognized association with atherogenesis, an important class of antiatherosclerotic agents are those with serum lipid-modifying effects. Serum lipids implicated in atherogenesis include serum cholesterol, serum triglycerides, and serum lipoproteins.
With respect to serum lipoproteins, at least three different classes of these substances have been characterized; high density lipoproteins (HDL's), low density lipoproteins (LDL's), and very low density lipoproteins (VLDL's). HDL's are often referred to as alphalipoproteins, while LDL's and VLDL's are referred to as betalipoproteins. The enhancement of HDL levels (hyperalphalipoproteinemic activity) is postulated to have direct antiatherosclerotic effects. See Eaton, R. P., J. Chron. Dis 31:131-135 (1978). In contrast, agents which reduce serum LDL's and serum VLDL's (hypobetalipoproteinemic agents) are also associated with antiatherogenic effects. See Haust, M. D., "Reaction Patterns of Intimal Mesenchyme to Injury and Repair in Atherosclerosis", Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 43:35-57 (1974), which postulates that serum LDL is a factor in atherosclerotic lesion formation.
Numerous animals models have been developed for assessing antiatherosclerotic activity. Principal among these are models for assessing hypolipoproteinemic activity in the rat and antiatherosclerotic activity in the Japanese quail. For a description of the operation of the hypobetalipoproteinemic rat model, refer to the known methods of Schurr, P. E., et al., "High Volume Screening Procedure for Lypobetalipoproteinemia Activity in Rats", Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 67: Atherosclerotic Drug Discovery, pp. 215-229, Plenum Press (1975). For a description of the Japanese quail model, see Day, C. E. et al., "Utility of a Selected Line (SEA) of the Japanese Quail (Corturnic Corturnix japonica) for the Discovery of New Anti-Atherosclerosis Drugs", Laboratory Animal Science 27:817-821 (1977).
While various compounds are known to have antiproliferative and antiplatelet activity the subject compounds are structurally unique. Chem. Ber., 109(11), 3497-3504 (1976) reports a 6-(dimethylamino)-2,3-diphenyl-4H-pyran-4-one which has a diphenyl substituted pyrone ring.